x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Drake / Iceman
''Iceman 'Robert Louis Drake / Iceman' is a member of 'The New X Men' and a student at 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters'. He possesses the ability of cryokinesis, to freeze every object through skin contact. Biography 'Early Life' Robert Drake was born in Port Washington, Long Island, New York in 1981 to parents William and Madeline Drake. He also has a younger brother, Ronnie born in 1984. Bobby's powers manifest after going out on a date with Judy Harmon and after a local bully attempts to beat up young Bobby, he defends himself by accidentally freezing the bully into a block of ice. Having heard of the incident, the local townspeople come searching for Bobby in the form of an angry mob, as his family decided to move to Boston just in time before the mob was about to harm their son. Without the parents knowing anything about the incident and about the mob, especially although about their son being a mutant, everything seemed to have been sorted out until the family gets an unexpected visit from professor Charles Xavier and Ororo Monroe ( Storm). After believing they are sending their son to Prep School, Bobby was about to visit the mansion for the first time, becoming a student and future X Man. 'The Omega-Squadron' Although quiet, reserved and confused about everything, Bobby quickly adapts when he first meets other young mutants like him, eager to learn to control their natural abilities. He becomes a leader in short time in spite of his meek attitude, and joins 'The Omega-Squadron' composed of Ororo Monroe (Storm, their leader), Katherine Pryde (Shadowcat), Jonothon Starsmore (Chamber), Roberto Da Costa (Sunspot) and Danielle Moonstar (Mirage). Having joined The X Men for over a decade, Jonothon departs as he feels to let Kitty in charge of The Omega Squadron, though the latter gives in her place to Bobby. After various conflicts with his teammate Sunspot, not long before Jon leaves, Roberto heads back for Rio De Janeiro and the squadron disbands ( although the real reason why the squadron may have disbanded is tied to Alpha-Squadron's disbanding motive). Not long after Bobby returned to his studies and re-became an apparently normal student, he met John Allerdyce (Pyro) and both became best friends. 'Love at first sight''' (X-Men) In 2000, almost two years after Bobby is brought to school, he gets attached to Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue) and develops an attraction towards her and becomes her friend and adviser. Not long after that, Mystique infiltrates the mansion in an attempt to tamper with Cerebro and takes on Bobby's form to move undetected. She also lures Rogue into a trap by telling her to run from the mansion, without Bobby knowing anything what actually happened. After Rogue returns, Bobby tells her that it wasn't him and she realizes it. After Wolverine heads out to Alkali Lake, his relationship with Rogue is growing more intense. 'The Hidden Agenda' (X2: United) During one particular museum trip, Bobby, Rogue and John get into an argument with two brothers who are annoyed by John's arrogance and while trying to show off, John uses his powers and almost sets one of the brothers on fire in public. After Bobby puts the fire out and nearly discovered by the people in the museum, Professor X arrives and uses his psychic abilities to 'freeze' all the people while heading out to the mansion with the rest of his students. Later, Bobby attempts to kiss Rogue but is interrupted by Logan's arrival back at the institute and finally introduces himself to him. The same night, Bobby is awake moments before HYDRA attacks the Manor and speaks up with Logan about his relationship with Rogue and also mentions about how Logan seems to be looking at dr. Grey. After HYDRA attacks, Bobby is desperately searching for Rogue in the events and after finding her, they are almost caught by the agents but rescued by Wolverine who escorts them to the garage and leave with Cyclops' car. With no other indications or news from The Professor, Logan decides to head for Boston where Storm and Jean are located, the same location where Bobby's family lives. 'Back in Boston' & Chase in the sky After arriving at Bobby's old house, he finds out no one's there until Rogue changes up with some clothes belonging to Bobby's mother. When his family arrives at home, Bobby explains the whole situation to them and his younger brother Ronnie, gets jealous and contacts the police. With the police arriving, they manage to shoot Wolverine in the head and knocks him unconscious while John is pushed over the edge and uses his pyrokinesis against them. In the meanwhile, Jean and Storm tracked down Logan's position and they arrive with the Blackbird. Bobby is dissapointed about his brother's reaction and heads out with the rest of the team ( also, after finally revealing to his parents that he's a mutant). Later, the Air Force sends two military aircrafts to escort the Blackbird down to a nearby base and Storm tries to lose them by summoning multiple tornados, though shortly before both aircrafts are put to the ground, one of them manages to launch two incoming missiles. Jean tries to use her powers and deactivates both missiles as one of them explodes dangerously near to the jet and Rogue is sucked up in the air. Nightcrawler rescues her as the jet is being put down gently by Magneto. 'Alkali Lake underground' After setting down in the woods near the lake, Bobby, Rogue and John are specifically ordered to remain by the jet while Wolverine, Storm and the others have to infiltrate the underground base and rescue The Professor. Having a bad habit and rebellious attitude, John decides to leave the ship, though he later joins Magneto in the recent events. Not long after that, both Rogue and Bobby are targeted by Cerebro ''and they're almost killed. After reaching out the base with The Professor, The X Men intend to leave as Jean has no choice but to sacrifice herself and buy enough time for the rest to escape as she uses her telekinesis to block a flood. She apparently dies after the X-Jet takes off and they all head out to the White House to stop the president from creating an anti-mutant phenomena. This time, Bobby wears the X-Suit and so does Rogue. Later, they all return to the mansion while Bobby is now officially a member of The New X Men. 'Project: Wideawake & Nuclear fallout attempt'' (X-Men: The Official Game) After becoming an official member of the new squadron, Bobby is training in The Danger Room with Wolverine until he's sent by Professor X to a nearby nuclear reactor to prevent its destruction as Magneto sent his newest Brotherhood member and an old friend to Bobby, now turned enemy, Pyro. After a long battle with the latter, Bobby succeeded in his mission and prevented a nuclear fallout though he would still had to reach Tokyo with the rest of The X Men ( Storm, Nightcrawler and Colossus) and join Wolverine with Magneto and Sabretooth in destroying Master Mold and putting an end to Project: Wideawake forever. Both Iceman and Nightcrawler infiltrate the Master Mold and as Kurt disables the supreme sentinel's neural net, Bobby manages to reach the core and freezes it, thus destroying it and preventing a disaster again. 'Rise Of The Phoenix & Return Of The Brotherhood (X-Men: The Last Stand) Having trained in The Danger Room, Bobby gets attached in time to his teammate Kitty Pryde, in spite of being with Rogue in a relationship. Rogue reminds him of her situation and even if Bobby was not interested in the rumor regarding the 'mutant cure', this triggers Rogue's desire to become normal as she leaves the institute without telling Bobby anything as she also witnesses Bobby turning his interest to Kitty instead. Later, Bobby participates at Charles' funeral and is one of the first to find out from Storm about the school's possible end as a mutant shelter and institute as many turned to the cure, including Rogue. Bobby returns for Rogue and tries to convince her to head back to the institute but with no actual luck of finding her and running into his old friend and teammate, John, he has no choice but to fight him and keep people safe around them. Escaping the confrontation, Bobby is eager to participate in the battle of Alcatraz and protect the cure who is revealed to come from a boy named Leech who is also a mutant, and protect him from Magneto and his Brotherhood. During the battle, Iceman works with Colossus in defeating Phat and other mutants, as he single-handledly defeats his nemesis, Pyro. After Jean loses control of her powers and uses a desintegration wave, Storm orders The X Men to take the injured and the weakened to the end of the bridge to safety as Wolverine kills her. Later, when everything was said and done and all the kids were back at the school (except for John), Bobby goes to find Rogue, who had taken a dose of the cure before it was destroyed. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue - Girlfriend and teammate. #Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat - Teammate, friend and possible lover. #Peter Rasputin / Colossus - Teammate and friend. #John Allerdyce / Pyro - Best friend turned enemy. #Ororo Munroe / Storm - Field leader and teammate. #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor, advisor and friend. 'Abilities' *''Cryokinesis'' *''Ice-form which grants augmented strength and endurance'' *''Thermal vision'' 'Trivia' *In spite of being arrogant and overconfident in the comics, Iceman is more meek and honest and less of a joker. *He doesn't appear as part of the original X-Men as in the comics ( Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Beast, Angel, Iceman) though he appears as part of The New X Men instead. Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Mutants